Cadena de Favores
by antifanboy
Summary: cuando era niño, issei hyodo perdió su inocencia y a aprendió el significado del miedo, ahora con el tiempo el afrontara sus miedos mientras ingresa a un mundo desconocido. issei humano


Prologo: cadenas de favores

* * *

Unas patrullas estaban reunidas alrededor de una casa, en donde estaban unos policías tratando de tranquilizar a una pareja de casados, los cuales lloraban desconsolados y la mujer se culpaba por lo sucedido ante la mirada compasiva del policial que anotaba todo lo concurrido en su libreta, mientras miraba la casa y principalmente la habitación del único hijo de la familia.

El oficial no podía esconder el asombro en su rostro por lo ocurrido, un evento que nunca se imaginó en todos sus años de servicio y le ocurriría a una familia tan normal como eran los hyodo.

Entonces le pidió permiso a la familia para poder entrar a la casa, mientas veía como la ambulancia se llevaba al único hijo de la pareja, la cual estaba descojonado por lo sucedido y el padre no se lo podía creer mientras trataba de consolar a su esposa que estaba destrozada.

-c-omo algo así pudo ocurrir en nuestra casa, como permitimos que ese MONSTRUO entrara en la casa…-decía su esposa entre lágrimas mientras trataba de consolarla.

-que íbamos a saber, nos engañó a todos y ahora solo que a preocuparse en ayudar a Issei…-decía con todavía-espero que pueda recuperarse.

Le decía a su esposa atónico por lo que sucedió, mientras observaba como el policía entraba a la casa.

Mientras el policía entraba miraba lo sucedido y veía los rastros de sangre del niño que estaban en la escalera, por la forma en cuando trataba de huir de las garras de la harpía.

Entonces llego al cuarto del niño, una parte de él no quería entrar para no ver lo que había sucedido, pero su trabajo lo obligaba hacerlo.

Entonces cuando abrió la puerta, un gran hedor lo golpe en toda la cara que casi le hace retroceder, sin contar las náuseas que le producían el olor que desprendía de ese cuarto.

Entonces miro más profundo, miro la cama llena de fluidos corporales del niño y la harpia, sin contar que más abajo se notaban dildos, azotador, arnes vibrador, bola chinas y otras cosas que un niño nunca tendría que ver o sentir en su vida, entonces las náuseas le volvieron al cuerpo cuando miro hacia abajo materia de color café cerca de fluidos de color amarillo y rojo.

Lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar no lo haría ni un demonio, en momentos como esto ser policía era un asco, entonces el decidió retirarse para dañar evidencia y esperar al equipo de limpieza como el de investigadores, para que consigan más pruebas.

Entonces sintió lastima por el equipo de limpieza mientras bajaba y reflexionaba antes de abrir la puerta.

-[ningún niño en el mundo tuvo que haber pasado lo que paso a este pobre muchacho]-entonces abrió la puerta y miro a los padres del muchacho-[pobres padres, gente decente como ellos no se merecen los que paso]

Entonces miro al sur, en donde la patrulla de su compañera se llevaba una mujer de nacionalidad japonesa, de pelo negro y una buena figura, sin contar la cara de buena chica que tenia

Quien pensaría que tal mujer escondería un mostro tras esa figura, un ser capaz de hacerlo tal acto a un pobre niño.

Entonces pensó en el niño y en lo que va a tener que vivir ahora, tal vez no se pueda nunca recuperar, una vida arruinada en tan temprana edad por una harpía.

[6 años después]

En la misma casa que ocurrió la tragedia, el solo iluminaba un cuarto en donde se podía observar un castaño vestido con guantes en sus manos y temblando pronunciando palabras que le receto su psiquiatra

Una rutina que se venía repitiendo desde hace 5 años, desde que salió de la terapia intensiva y pudo poder volver a la "normalidad"

-cariño, el desayuno está listo, ya puedes bajar- se escuchó una voz femenina que hizo que el joven temblara y con un tranquilo si respondía a su madre que ya bajaría.

Entonces el joven respiro y bajo la escalera con una falsa seguridad, entro a la cocina, la hablo con respeto a su madre manteniendo distancia de ella y tratando de ser lo menos comunicativo con ella.

Esto no lo hacía porque odiara a su madre, puesto era todo lo contrario, él la amaba demasiado y la tenía la suficiente confianza para poder comer en la mesa con ella.

La mujer dolida en el fondo entendía la reacción de su hijo y por la culpa de lo que le ocurrió hace un tiempo atrás, ella prefería mantener tranquilas conversaciones con su hijo y estos momentos era un avance en la relación de ellos dos.

Entonces sonó el timbre y la mujer sabía quiénes eran las personas que estaban detrás de la puerta, puesto que los conocía bien y les tenía un gran cariño, por ser las personas fuera del circulo de la familia en ser los pilares de gran ayuda de su hijo y han sido clave en su recuperación.

-[por todo lo que ha pasado, ya les podríamos considerar hermanos de Issei y unos hijos más de la familia]-pensaba una mujer con gratitud al par de jóvenes que estaban detrás de la puerta.

-pasen-hablo la mujer y la puerta se abrió donde entraron los dos jóvenes, que desde hace 3 años han mantenido una rutina de búsqueda y llegada de Issei.

-issei es hora de irnos…-decía un joven de lentes, el cual se los ajustaba mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en la mano, el nombre de este joven no era nada menos que de Motohama saiga, el presidente del club de astronomía y miembro del top 10 de los más listo de la academia.

-el 4 ojos tiene razón, Issei es momento de ir a la academia y espero que hoy no tengamos que llevarte arrastrando como en tiempos anteriores- decía un joven de pelo casi rapado (opcional, de esa forma le ayudaba a concentrarse en las carreras), el cual era líder del equipo de atletismo y el hombre más rápido de las escuelas de toda la prefectura de kanto, sin contar un increíble fotógrafo, el cual solo las personas que más valoran sabe de esto y sus dos amigos no son la excepción.

-asi que escuchaste al pelón, es hora de partir y como sabes es siempre mejor llegar temprano…

-ok ya voy, adiós mama nos vemos más tarde…-decía el joven castaño que tomaba su desayuno a toda felicidad y con una acción que hacía 3 años sería imposible, esto alegro el corazón de su madre y espero que su hijo saliera para no preocuparlos para poder llorar de felicidad.

Porque su hijo estaba volviendo a ser el chico dulce que fue antes de la tragedia y agradeció del fondo de su corazón la sugerencia de los amigos de su hijo, de obligarlo a escribirlo en la academia kuoh, puesto que sería el mejor lugar para tratar su problema y no estuvieron equivocados, hasta que el primer año fue duro, lograron de apoco volver a Issei al mismo joven que alguna vez fue.

Entonces deseo que este año también fuera un gran año, sin saber que este sería el año en donde ocurrirían cambios que definirán para bien o para mal la vida de Issei hyodo cambiara para siempre.

* * *

Bueno, esta es una idea que me la sugirió amablemente god of hope y me pareció interesante, sin contar que combina con la racha de historia que estoy pensando en crear.

Issei tiene un problema en relacion a su tragedia y tal vez los más concentrados en la lectura lo averigüen en pocos momentos, también en este fics habrá varios cambios en el canon, siendo el principal el fin del trio pervertido, puesto que en este universo no hay sentido que los tres se mantengan pervertidos y no tendrá nada de sentido con la historia.


End file.
